


Because The Night - Extended Version

by apollo41, Duedicoppe, RedMushroom



Series: Because The Night [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Lavoro Di Gruppo A Mosaico, Music!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Duedicoppe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il più grande, grosso, dissonante e dissennato progetto che mai vedrete su Supernatural - ovverossia l'AU musicale che (più o meno) gioca a riprodurre gli anni della serie, gli anni precedenti e come se non bastasse il futuro... a modo nostro XD</p><p>Vale a dire, lo stesso materiale di serie e collezione, ma in ordine cronologico interno ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gamberettaquattro gamberetti entrarono al motel gamberettando...

Arrivano al motel ed eccolo lì che saltella, undici anni e la sua pagella tutta nuova in mano. 

Undici anni e materie tutte nuove, in una scuola tutta nuova, una città tutta nuova, in uno stato tutto nuovo. 

Undici anni di traslochi e notti passate in macchina e amicizie che lui non tenta neanche più di stringere – ma Sammy è diverso, lui, Sammy è ostinato, non si arrende. Sammy fa amicizia e promette di scrivere e a volte perfino lo fa, manda cartoline da posti improbabili e Dean a volte si chiede che effetto faccia, essere un bambino normale e vedersi arrivare a casa un riquadro colorato che dice che il tuo compagno di banco di tre mesi fa è passato da Chissadove, provincia di Casa Del Diavolo.

Undici anni di intelligenza compressi nella forma e nella stazza di un gamberetto.

Undici anni ed eccolo lì che saltella, undici anni e la sua pagella tutta nuova di materie tutte nuove, e tutte con voti fermi tra la A e la B – a parte la D in ginnastica e no, non ci sono speranze. Gamberetto.

Undici anni, e quel foglio con l’A+ in letteratura postmoderna resterà ben pigiato in mezzo ai resti del pranzo. 

“Stavo pensando...”  
“Non è che falegnameria non mi piaccia. Però più del legno mi interessano i torni.”  
“Voglio provare il laboratorio di meccanica, al prossimo semestre.”


	2. Navi nella notte - 1

La prima volta – quando è stato? Sembrano passati un paio di secoli, ormai.   
Era primavera, circa – più o meno sei mesi dopo che – i meli erano in fiore, giusto? E Dean voleva a tutti costi andare in quel paesino nel bel mezzo del niente perché papà come al solito era a caccia di nidi di cuculo e aveva firmato il contratto mesi prima – lui che una volta non si sarebbe fatto vedere a una festa del raccolto neanche morto, figurarsi a una di quelle robe che sono fatte al novanta per cento di gente fuori di testa con le coroncine di fiori e – insomma, i cosplayers vanno bene, i cosplayers sono gente a posto – quasi tutti – ma mettersi le coroncine di fiori e i camicioni da notte e fare sul serio – totalmente, indiscutibilmente, mortalmente sul serio? Revival degli anni '70 in pieno 2006, e fare sul serio? Agghiacciante abbastanza da piantare un litigio, prendere il borsone e il basso e andarsene a piedi e incappare in una ragazza con i capelli alla Tasha Yar e le gambe così lunghe che sembrano cominciare subito sotto il mento e capace di addormentarsi in posizioni impossibili – no, davvero, dormire sul pavimento, seduti con la schiena appoggiata ai bagagli, quello d'accordo, ci siamo passati tutti – non proprio tutti ma ci siamo capiti insomma – ma con le gambe accavallate, per giunta, e svegliarsi senza un piede informicolato o il mal di schiena, fresca come una rosa – quello è un record. 

Ecco, la prima volta che l'ha vista Meg aveva vent'anni, uno zaino più grosso di lei e la California come meta.


	3. Navi nella notte - 2

La seconda volta – la seconda volta incredibile ma vero c'era anche papà e lei – brava, molto brava, ma apparentemente per agganciare i grossi nomi la bravura non basta, bisogna prima farsi un nome con i pesci piccoli – lei era lì a mettere a frutto il suo curriculum di fotografa del giornale della scuola – la peggior battaglia di band che si sia mai vista, in una Chicago gelida, l'ingaggio a malapena sufficiente a coprire benzina e motel, tolti i danni – rissa e feriti e ossa rotte, qualche imbecille che trova sia divertente usare i razzi di segnalazione come fuochi d'artificio, il frontman dei Daeva che finisce in galera per, a volerla dire nel più gentile dei modi, una incivile propensione al bloodplay non consensuale con le groupies – la seconda volta è stata un totale disastro. 

Ecco, la seconda volta Meg ha dato la colpa a lui per la macchina fotografica volata giù a schiantarsi dal palco.


	4. Navi nella notte - 3

La terza volta – la terza volta erano in tre, di nuovo in tre da un po' di tempo, la terza volta avrebbero dovuto essere in tre se solo papà – se solo non avesse deciso di mollare tutto, di nuovo, proprio quando avevano appuntamento con Bobby e un po' di soldi da parte per quello studio di registrazione a Salvation – la terza volta è stata quando hanno dovuto precipitarsi a Lincoln solo per venire travolti da un inseguimento inutile nel seminterrato di un magazzino, un branco di pazzoidi satanisti da setta religiosa di film horror nascosti in un condominio da upper class, una partenza affrettata dietro a quella che è stata l'ossessione di John per più di vent'anni, un poveraccio che aveva guidato quel dannato TIR per diciannove ore senza nessuno a dargli il cambio. 

Ecco, la terza volta che l'ha vista Meg aveva un nuovo stile di vestiario, un ingaggio come tastierista, un'espressione furibonda mentre cercava di "non" spiegarle che doveva mollarla a metà conversazione per via di un piromane su un SUV con gli abbaglianti gialli – la terza volta che l'ha vista è stata l'ultima volta che sono stati in tre.


	5. Quello che avrebbe dovuto

Avrebbe dovuto essere un Westfalia. 

Avrebbe dovuto. 

Avrebbe dovuto avere lavandino, letti, frigorifero, sedili, gabinetto, un tavolo pieghevole, e la linea allegramente pacioccona di un bruco grassoccio. 

Avrebbe dovuto portare in vacanza una allegra famigliola da perfetta statistica con padre, madre due figli e lo 0,4 di un "sì, stiamo pensando a farne un altro, in effetti". 

Avrebbe dovuto. 

Ma non avrebbe mai dovuto essere guidato da un vedovo con gli occhi rossi di fumo, di sonno e di lacrime non versate. 

Non avrebbe dovuto essere un'Impala. 

Non avrebbe. 

Ma non avrebbero mai dovuto esserci due bambini addormentati sui sedili posteriori dividendosi una giacca di pelle come coperta. 

Avrebbe dovuto avere una nuova vernice in qualche colore assurdo e imbarazzante perché 'è più sicuro, in caso di nebbia', e tendine a fiori per sostituire le vecchie gelosie, e la moquette seminata di giocattoli, e la tenda esterna per campeggiare. 

Ma non avrebbe mai dovuto ospitare la dedizione di un bambino di cinque anni che culla un bebé di pochi mesi, la crescita di due ragazzini dalle gambe troppo lunghe per i loro jeans, le liti di due adolescenti troppo uniti per allontanarsi e troppo vicini per non ferirsi a vicenda, il silenzio di due giovani che si alternavano alla guida dietro al nuovo furgone del padre. 

Avrebbe dovuto avere il lunotto posteriore costellato di stelline fluorescenti, venire usato sempre di meno, e invecchiare con grazia in giardino mentre i nonni lo usano ancora ogni tanto per andare in giro e i nipoti lo chiamano imbarazzati "il coso". 

Ma non avrebbe mai dovuto avere un soldatino nel posacenere e dei lego incastrati nei bocchettoni dell'aria, macinare chilometri ripercorrendo anno dopo anno la distanza tra la terra e la luna, e venire riparato dopo ogni piccolo o grande disastro da mani amorevoli mentre qualcuno canticchia e ogni tanto borbotta "non preoccuparti, baby". 

Avrebbe dovuto essere troppo piccolo per quattro persone e le valigie coi vestiti e le provviste e i libri di scuola per i compiti delle vacanze e il giradischi a valigia per non rischiare che la puntina salti e la chitarra che papà suona la sera davanti al falò quando vuole dimenticarsi che il suo lavoro è fare il meccanico.

Ma non avrebbero mai potuto starci i borsoni coi vestiti e una cassa di birra e una cesta di cibo spazzatura e due chitarre e un basso e il basso di scorta e una collezione di armoniche a bocca e una tastiera sfasciata e i microfoni e le casse perché 'quelle dei pub fanno schifo, amico' e i resti di una vecchia batteria e "Oh andiamo, sul serio? Un contrabbasso rockabilly, Sammy? E dove lo ficchiamo, sul portapacchi che non c'è?"

"È Sam. E nel bagagliaio ci può stare un cadavere, volendo."


	6. Navi nella notte - 4

La quarta volta – la quarta volta è stata una fuga, la quarta volta è stata una settimana e più di follia – una settimana e più a base di solitudine in due e pasti saltati, robaccia corrosiva bevuta direttamente a collo, nocche escoriate, vestiti macchiati di rosso, coltelli sporchi di sangue sui sedili posteriori di auto altrui, morti con la gola tagliata in case fatte a pezzi, puzza di zolfo che rimane nei capelli per giorni e – e no, no, no che non ne vuole parlare. 

Ecco, la quarta volta è stato quando Dean e Bobby lo hanno cercato per giorni mentre lui era sotto falso nome a girare quello stupido filmetto horror.


	7. A volte ritornano

**Chuck Shurley, il vostro music blogger preferito!**

 

 

 

 

 

A VOLTE RITORNANO

 

 

 

 

Nella sconfinata galassia dell'intrattenimento da pub quattro anni sono un'eternità, ma forse alcuni di voi ricorderanno le ultime esibizioni dei Winchester and Sons, un trio "a conduzione familiare" specializzato in cover di rock classico – Led Zeppelin, Metallica, AC/DC – di livello non eccelso ma decisamente più che dignitoso.

 

Da allora sia il nome che la formazione hanno subito una serie di convulsioni, e dopo la tragedia che li ha colpiti pensavamo di non rivederli più; invece, ben lungi dal'appendere gli strumenti al chiodo, i ragazzi sono rimontati in sella e anzi hanno ampliato la loro gamma espressiva – con una serie di cover di Meat Loaf (sono prontamente balzati sull'ultimo disco, che evidentemente era nelle loro corde), interessanti riarrangiamenti in chiave moderna di alcuni dei lavori di Robert Johnson - Crossroad Blues, Hellound on my Trail, Me and the Devil Blues, If I had Possession over Judgment Day, Drunken Hearted Man, Little Queen of Spades, They're Red Hot, e – udite udite – alcune canzoni originali davvero niente male: Phantom Traveler, Route 666, Hell House, Dead Man's Blood, Salvation, che potete trovare riunite in un EP intitolato Devil's Trap – sempre che riusciate a trovarlo.

 

Tenete d'occhio i Winchester Bros, gente. Non hanno solo un passato. Hanno un futuro.


	8. Di ananas e di altri tormenti

La fiamma sfolgora, il fuoco divampa, la brace arde, la carne brucia. 

No, non è l’inferno. 

 

“Ho visto ananas che voi umani...”

“Secondo te sta cercando di dire che lui non è umano?”

“Ma lui NON è umano. Nessun essere umano potrebbe essere ancora verticale e in grado di esprimersi in maniera sostanzialmente intelligibile dopo il secondo litro di piñacolada.”

“Ananas giganti.”

“Cercate di non farlo parlare di Harry Potter, se appena è possibile. Sapete cosa succede... Ore e ore di rant sul fatto che Slughorn sia il miglior personaggio di tutti e sette i libri, e solo sulla base del fatto che gli piace l’ananas candito.”

“Ananas canterini. Di pessima realizzazione, è vero, ma canterini. E con una buona resa audio – ehi, potremmo metterne uno nel prossimo video – no, ok, forse non è poi una così buona idea.”

“Devo ammetterlo, pensavo che la camicia della volta scorsa fosse l’epitome dell’indecenza, ma è riuscito a superarsi.”

“Non-parlarmi-di-quella-camicia. Non parlarne non parlarne non parl-aaargh.”

“La collana di baby ananas è un autentico tocco di classe.”

“Aaargh. Ho bisogno degli antistaminici anche solo a guardarla.”

“Ma è di plastica.”

“Mi sta venendo l’orticaria comunque, è un problema tuo?”

“Ananas mignon, piccoli come questi – sono lieto che tu abbia notato questo pregevole pezzo di bigiotteria vintage, Fergus – ma perfettamente e squisitamente commestibili.”

“Ti ricordi di quando è girata la voce che volevano fare un remake dei Pomodori Assassini, però con gli ananas?”

“Altroché. Mi ha costretto a rispolverare i libri di legge perché voleva mettere in piedi una class action.”

“Nella sua bellezza, l’ananas è splendido anche come elemento decorativo. Ananas sulla carta da parati...” 

“E al liceo, quella volta che ha sostituito con jelly bean all’ananas tutte le capsule della prof?”

“È stato un gesto estremamente sconsiderato.”

“Oh, andiamo, Jiminy. Erano Omega 3, non salvavita.”

“E la professoressa era a tre metri da lui, senza porte che si potessero chiudere. E senza seconde uscite.”

“Lampade a forma di ananas...”

“Quei maledetti cosi. Orrori generati da un incubo. Una volta ne ha importato una ventina assieme ai sigari e mi è toccato mettere in piedi il set di Casa Erotica Tropical per levarli dal registro delle perdite.”

“E ovviamente, anche se solo come elemento decorativo, è stato fondamentale nella storia della musica...”

“Cazzo, no, non è possibile. Dimmi che non sta per succedere di nuovo. Dimmi che non lo farà, dimmi che sta per tramutarsi all’improvviso in una persona ragionevole, dimmi che non chiuderà la serata facendo di nuovo l’imitazione di Carmen Miranda.”

”Mi dispiace, Dean. Ho passato anni a tentare di farlo diventare una persona ragionevole, ma ho fallito. Temo che a meno di un miracolo non ci sia modo di impedire che accada di nuovo.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Ah. Volevi che mentissi.”

“E poi c’è la salvia ananas. A dimostrazione del fatto che perfino le piante capiscono cosa sia un sapore davvero squisito, mentre voi miscredenti...”

“Togliete quella roba dalla griglia prima che diventi immangiabile, idjits!”

 

La fiamma sfolgora, il fuoco divampa, la brace arde, la carne brucia (quasi). 

No, non è l’inferno.

È solo una ‘normalissima’ serata barbecue dei Winchester And Friends.


	9. Coriandoli

Scrive e riscrive.

È sempre stato Sam a scrivere le canzoni, lo sanno tutti. 

Scrive, riscrive e corregge.

È quello bravo con le parole. Quello bravo a parlare di sentimenti. 

E non importa che ne stia parlando con una persona, o con decine – centinaia, dice Crowley, saranno centinaia al prossimo tour, almeno un paio di centinaia alla volta – sì, come no. E anche se fosse. Come se questo giro sui palchi dei paesotti fosse il loro tour. Sono solo uno dei gruppi di supporto.

Scrive, riscrive, corregge, lima, perfeziona, e quando è arrivato alla versione definitiva straccia tutto fino a coprire il tavolo con una nevicata di coriandoli. 

Lo sanno tutti che le canzoni le scrive lui, e l'arrangiamento viene dopo, dopo i coriandoli, quando le parole sono tutte lì al posto giusto come le curve in una bella donna.

Tutte quelle canzoni che fanno venire voglia di ballare. Quelle che la gente canta sotto la doccia. Quelle che fanno venire voglia di comperarsi l'EP, anche se la qualità fa schifo, per ballarle di nuovo – la copia pirata sta andando via come il pane, dice Crowley, con queste basi per creare aspettativa se il tour va come deve il prossimo EP non gli toccherà autoprodurselo affittando uno studio di registrazione con i soldi che Dean vince a biliardo. Sì, come no. 

Ma intanto scrive e riscrive, e fa a coriandoli e li lascia sul tavolo perché le parole non vengono. Ci sono note, invece, incastrate in un angolo del cervello, note che prudono in punta alla dita per uscire. 

È sempre stato Sam a scrivere le canzoni, l'arrangiamento viene dopo, lo sanno tutti.

Quello che tutti non sanno è che le altre canzoni – quelle che non fanno venire voglia di ballare, quelle che non fanno venire voglia di comprarsi l'EP, quelle che la gente non canticchia sotto la doccia – quelle che ti ritrovi a cantare davanti a un falò, o mentre stai guidando, quelle che le ragazzine vanno a scaricarsi da youtube per farle sentire alla nonna – quelle davvero belle, quelle struggenti, quelle...

Quelle nascono quando Sam ha delle note, invece, incastrate in un angolo del cervello, note che prudono in punta alla dita per uscire. E nessuna idea delle parole da mettere in fila. 

Quelle nascono quando Sam ha delle note, invece, incastrate in un angolo del cervello, note che prudono in punta alla dita per uscire, per giorni e giorni, giorni a maltrattare la chitarra di scorta mentre Dean guida, giorni senza sapere quali saranno le parole.

Finché si alza nell'ennesima stanza di motel e in mezzo alla nevicata di coriandoli trova un grumo di carta che è stato scritto, cancellato, riscritto e riempito di fregacci e appallottolato e riaperto così tante volte da sembrare un qualche tipo di reperto archeologico.

È sempre stato Sam a scrivere le canzoni, lo sanno tutti. 

Tranne le più belle.


	10. La lunghezza di un minuto dipende

Non avresti mai pensato che potesse succedere.

Mai in tutta la tua vita.

Neanche con l'aiuto di tutti i santi del Paradiso, di quell'invisibile Unicorna Rosa di cui blatera Thaz tutte le volte che è ubriaco – non poi così spesso, è davvvero bravo a reggere l'alcol, lo spaventapasseri – e di quel Mostro Di Spaghetti Volante di cui Charlie si è messa a parlare con Gabe l'ultima volta che l'avete incrociata. 

E invece hai in mano quel nastro. 

Vecchio, sgranato, un audio schifoso, malconcio, probabilmente a un soffio dal dover essere riparato con – lo smalto per unghie o il nastro adesivo o qualunque cosa ci voglia per riparare un nastro tagliato – ed è per questo, solo per questo, che Balthazar non ha fatto una copia digitale prima di dartelo in mano, aveva paura che a un altro passaggio nel videoregistratore si sarebbe sbriciolato... 

Ma lui questo non lo sa. 

Potreste farne delle copie in qualsiasi momento, per quello che ne sa lui. 

E non vorrà che vada in giro, giusto?

Insomma, adesso è affermato – rispettato, perfino – arrivato, potresti quasi dire, a parte che sembra sempre che voglia andare ancora un po' più in là – e gira in auto di lusso e vestiti fatti a mano e beve quel Craig che una bottiglia sola costa come un anno del succo di radici a cui sei abituato tu – non gli piacerebbe che girasse quel video, no? 

Voglio dire, non ha la barba, e ha i baffi finti ed è vestito di rosa ma lo si riconosce ed è vestito di rosa sant'Iddio, d'accordo che è palesemente fradicio, d'accordo che ci sono dei precedenti ma non potrebbe farlo passare per una prova del corso di recitazione o roba del genere, è semplicemente Crowley ubriaco fradicio vestito di rosa che canta I Want To Break Free e non c'è verso, neanche una ventina e passa di anni fa, che la voce di Crowley possa reggere la tonalità di Freddie, tantomeno sbronzo come un lord. 

E adesso vuole sapere cosa vuoi – una trattativa, come sempre, come se fosse un incontro d'affari come tutti gli altri, un accordo, come li chiama lui, e cerca di nasconderlo ma è evidente che è nervoso e ti senti anche un po'in colpa ad affrontarlo così – insomma, non è quello che faresti di solito, un ricatto, ma è per una buona causa, ti dici... 

"Voglio il quindici per cento."

Ti guarda con una faccia così strana – neanche gli avessi detto che vuoi la libbra di carne più vicina al cuore, il suo primogenito, o l'anima (ma ce li avrà, poi, un cuore, un figlio, o un'anima?) – che non puoi fare a meno di spiegarti meglio:   
"Per i ragazzi. La percentuale sul merchandise. Voglio il quindici per cento invece del dieci."

Adesso pare più tranquillo, ma ha comunque una faccia strana – così strana che cominci a pensare che faresti bene a preoccuparti – sta' a vedere che ti dirà che non gliene può fregare di meno, che per quel che gli importa quel filmato lo può guardare tutto il mondo, non per niente lo ha caricato lui su youtube ieri sera ma grazie, magari questa copia è di qualità migliore e può sostituire il file...

"Dammi un bacio e potrei arrivare fino al venti... però devi metterci la lingua."


	11. da quale lato della porta ti trovi

Sapevi che prima o poi sarebbe successo. 

Era solo questione di tempo. 

E di Legge di Murphy e delle sue tre "I". Implacabile, Ineluttabile e Infingarda. 

Per quanto tu abbia fatto il possibile, l'impossibile e anche un paio di miracoli di straforo, più un rituale vodoo, sapevi – sapevi – che ne era rimasta una da qualche parte. 

Una-maledetta-copia.

Una sola maledetta copia di una stramaledetta registrazione di una mai abbastanza arcimaledetta combinazione di incoscienza, idiozia, ubriachezza molesta e scommessa alcolica – ovviamente e inevitabilmente persa. 

Oh, beh, se non altro puoi ringraziare la tua buona sorte che quei trogloditi di musicisti non abbiano la minima idea di come digitalizzare un nastro. 

Per ora, almeno. 

È molto meglio – è decisamente il caso – levarglielo di mano prima che contattino quei nerd dei loro amici – Kevin sarebbe in grado di trasferirlo in dieci minuti, Charlie in sette e con una mano sola, Ash probabilmente potrebbe convincere le immagini a uscire e trasformarsi in pixel semplicemente fischiettando una marcetta – davvero, quell'uomo quando mette le mani su qualcosa di elettronico fa paura, sarebbe capace di hackerare le comunicazioni del Vaticano con un walkie talkie e una graffetta... 

E non puoi permettere che quel video vada in giro – se fosse successo all'epoca non avrebbe avuto importanza, se fosse successo qualche anno fa, quando cercavi di liberarti di Lucy e di quel contratto capestro, sarebbe stata una benedizione, ma adesso – adesso che sei affermato – rispettato, perfino – arrivato, potresti quasi dire, adesso renderti ridicolo davanti all'universo intero non sarebbe una benedizione, niente affatto. 

Non sarebbe la rovina, nemmeno, ma insomma, Crowley – Crowley della Crowley's Crossroads, con i baffi finti e vestito di rosa e sbronzo fradicio, e non ricordi – sei orgoglioso della tua voce, davvero, sai bene, molto bene come usarla al meglio e non solo quando canti – e hai distrutto tutte le copie man mano che riuscivi a recuperarle e non le hai mai ascoltate e non riesci a ricordare e vorresti tanto non riuscire a ricordare che non c'è verso, neanche una ventina e passa di anni fa la tua voce poteva reggere la tonalità di Freddie, tantomeno sbronzo come un lord. 

Quindi l'unica domanda è, cosa dovrai cedere per avere il nastro, l'unica prova esistente – l'unica prova non vivente, d'accordo – che anche tu sei stato giovane e molto, molto idiota? 

"Voglio il quindici per cento."

Devi averlo guardato con un'aria davvero stranita – Bobby Singer non sarà il più accomodante degli uomini ma è sempre stato onesto, il quindici per cento dei tuoi risparmi è davvero troppo, non è mica che in quel video tu stia torturando un cameriere biondo di Biggerson a malapena maggiorenne o qualcosa del genere – perchè si sente in dovere di precisare:   
"Per i ragazzi. La percentuale sul merchandise. Voglio il quindici per cento invece del dieci."

Adesso è un'ondata di sollievo, e di sconcerto – sconcerto nel renderti conto che il sollievo non è tanto per le finanze che rimarranno intatte ma per il fatto di non dover cambiare opinione su quell'irritante redneck – di non dover essere costretto a pensare male di quell' irritante, paranoico, scontroso, burbero, irascibile e dannatamente sexy e tragicamente quasi-del-tutto-etero... ohhhhh sì, che idea.

"Dammi un bacio e potrei arrivare fino al venti... però devi metterci la lingua."


	12. Cercando di non mettere i piedi sopra le conchiglie rotte

È la luce la prima a farlo sanguinare.   
È tutto così nitido, al punto di far male, che si sente un neonato aggredito dagli stimoli sensoriali – no, non un neonato, un redivivo, novello Lazzaro risorto per volontà divina e mandato a mettere rimedio ai propri disastri o a quelli altrui – nuovo e vecchio insieme, fragile come una bolla di sapone e benedetto – o maledetto – dal senso di immortalità e di colpa dei sopravvissuti, e incantato da tutto – i fiori e le farfalle e le api, le api soprattutto, le api e il miele, le api e lo sterminio crudele dei fuchi, le api e i duelli a morte – non ci può essere più di una regina... la vita è bellissima, sì, ma ingannevolmente accogliente – spiaggia da sogno dopo una notte di temporale da tregenda, dura come cemento e tutto quello che puoi fare è badare a come ti muovi e ricordare che è così tutti i giorni, che quando la sabbia è soffice e gentile in realtà nasconde trappole infinite – alghe appiccicose e cicche di sigaretta e bastoncini di cotton-fioc e meduse che si riducono in gelatina e ciabatte spaiate rubate dalle onde chissà dove e pesci morti che ti fissano con aria accusatoria – e rastrellare e passare col retino non è altro che una finta, inganno per l'occhio, trucchi di famiglia per nascondere qualcosa di orrendo, falsità e tradimento.   
Molto meglio, questo, questo nuovo inizio, questo risalire dopo la caduta e ritrovare quelli che hanno aspettato di vederti trovare l'uscita da quel buco in cui eri andato a rintanarti e sono lì, ancora lì per te.   
E c'è Meg, Meg che ha buttato via tutto non lasciandogli altra scelta che uscire in maglietta e pantaloni della tuta e a piedi nudi perché se una donna non può guarire dal raffreddore finché ha i capelli sporchi, non c'è verso che un uomo si rimetta davvero in sesto se continua a ciondolare in giro con un pigiama sformato e le ciabatte vecchie di un milione di anni – Meg con la sua corazza di noncurante sarcasmo, la sua bella infermiera – con tutto quel dolore intessuto dentro di sé, e nessuno che abbia il permesso di allungare le mani e dipanare almeno uno o due dei grovigli peggiori.  
Per cui sorridiamo, amici, e prepariamoci alla battaglia, prepariamoci a dare spettacolo e far ridere di noi e camminiamo con cautela nel mondo per non ferirci l'un l'altro, per non ferirci ancora.   
Andiamo ed uccidiamo questo mostro.


	13. Baby Shower

Ago e filo non sono mai stati un problema. Insomma, non un problema così grosso perlomeno – non è mai stato uno di quei disperati che per riattaccarsi un bottone usano il fildiferro, grazie tante. E gli orli gli vengono beniss-oh beh, gli orli non gli vengono esattamente bene in generale ma gli orli ai jeans fatti con il vinavil e il ferro da stiro quelli sì, gli vengono una favola. Vent'anni e ancora lì perfetti un lavaggio dopo l'altro, vedere per credere. Ma questo – questa cosa che ha scaraventato più lontano che poteva, quest'incubo immondo - questo... è un'oscenità, un obbrobrio, un orrore scaturito dalle profondità primordiali. Nemmeno le anime dell'inferno sono così aggrovigliate e contorte, non è possibile. Bobby sbuffa di irritazione verso l'universo intero e si domanda perché mai non sia considerato accettabile regalare una boccetta di Old Spice a una madre in attesa.


End file.
